Break The Spell
by NightDreamer92
Summary: "My vision blurs horribly as I can hear my heart beating in my ears; my body swaying to the side sloppily in time to dodge Kusanagi. Though suddenly, my breath hitches in my throat as for a single fleeting moment, I saw a smirking thirteen year old Sasuke. My Sasuke." SasukexOc One-shot


**Hey everybody! Okay...its IMPORTANT for everyone to read my authors note today, why? Simply because for 99.9% of you, this one-shot will not make sense. At all. Unless you're that one rare 1% percent that actually followed me from Quizilla, you'll get this perfectly. This one-shot is from my Sasuke sequel, which I have not posted on here since its in serious need of being edited. I mainly got the inspiration to show a bit of whats going on with my OC and Sasuke in their last fight together, because of Daughtry's song "Break The Spell" (which I do not own, neither the anime Naruto.)  
**

**But everyone is free to read this. If you guys also review, it'd be a great help to know that me re-posting my first story (ever), won't be wasted here. Its a veteran story you see. ;u ; The first story "Under The Moonlight" was my first ever fanfic, so its er...um, _special. _Seriously though, I cringed at how horrible it is. xD user/nightdreamer92/stuff/ You can go here to see for yourself, and then we can all laugh at how awful it is. ~_~ Anyhoo, please enjoy! (WARNING: Most, if not all of you WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS ONE-SHOT. So please, refrain from sending flames.)**

* * *

_Like a moth into a flame,_

_I'm hypnotized,_

_And like a stone,_

_I'm paralyzed cause I can't look away,_

_You found your way under my skin,_

_And I'm tryin' not to love you,_

_But I hate the way I keep on givin'_

_Into you, like I always do_

"I can never achieve my goals until you're dead! So long as you're alive, I can't move forward! You keep haunting me!"

My brown eyes stare at the boy I used to hold so much love for. _No, I still love him._ I can only stare helplessly as he throws a crazed grin my way as he unsheathed his Kusanagi; his feet propelling him forward toward me. Only, I find myself unable to move as I stare blankly at him, sitting uselessly on my knees. How, even after all this crap, was I able to let him get under my barriers? Why after all this time, do I still love him?

_I hate it._

"Is that what you truly want? Sasuke-kun," I whisper softly as a weak smile comes to my busted lips.

For a moment the boy pauses in his assault, obsidian eyes flickering with numerous emotions as his katana is poised just at the center of my chest. I could feel the tip of the steel brushing my skin in a cruel kiss. Almost as if it was reminding that at any second, I would be joining my parents on the other side.

_No...I don't deserve to go where they are. I'm just as much a monster as he is now._

"No," he finally responds after two long seconds of silence, "I want you to join me. That damned village did you wrong just as they did for my brother. They deserve to die for the blood they've spilled. We can do it together Kioko, if you're with me, I don't have to worry about fighting you."

It was true, every single word he said. Konoha did me dirty just as they had for Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Was he still alive, I wonder? Part of me hoped that my teammate's mysterious cousin managed to patch the older Uchiha up. Her family had a very strange ability; creatures of the night that I had never known existed. And what of the Uchiha's littlest sibling, Hitora? Just as mysterious as Enjeru, my teammate, she seemingly came from nowhere. Apparently she had been hiding with Enjeru's cousin all this time for training. All these sudden appearances were a bit unorthodox if you asked me.

However, when I joined the Akatsuki with Itachi after Sasuke left those three years ago, he told me the truth of my clan's murder. Konoha, or more specifically ROOT, had been the ones to set my home aflame. Why? Simply because our clan, the Takahashi's, had been growing stronger and expanding their lands. Danzo had seen them as threat to his plan on becoming Hokage. He could never let them come between what he wished to accomplish.

"The village has no fault to our pain Sasuke, only the elders and Danzo," my eyes settle on his face as I see it contort to frustration. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, all of them...they are innocent. They don't deserve to die."

His handsome face got back that insane sparkle at my denial, although there was lingering pain and confusion there as well. "Why do you defend them? They turned their backs on you, even tried killing you," his eyes quickly narrow as he grits his teeth, his patience growing thin. "Why do you insist on protecting a village that turned its back you?!"

Pain explodes in my chest as I jump back; my weak body not able to get away from his sudden attack on time. Fortunately, before his sword could fully pierce me I managed to drag my beaten up body back. My teeth lock together fiercely while my fingers twitch and my hand slowly covers up the fresh wound. Blood eagerly begins to pool in my throat, causing my body to heave forward as I coughed up the coppery liquid. I stare blankly at the forming crimson puddle beneath my knees, while my hand became coated from my coughing.

"Don't be an idiot, Kioko! You're smarter than this!"

With my dwindling emotions, I could not bring myself to summon my water to heal myself or even to fight him. My mental and emotional health began to take its toll on my ability; I couldn't bring forth that supposed hatred I had for the young Uchiha boy in front of me. I couldn't break this spell he had on me.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without you,_

_I could fight you 'til the end,_

_But I will lose you if I win,_

_So I guess I'll just keep on givin'_

_Into you, like I always do._

"Don't just sit there! Fight me Kioko!"

Violent trembling racks my body as I force myself to stand up, still stupidly trying to appease him. With weak muscles, I manage to lift my arms into a defensive stance while my breathing came out in labored pants and gasps. Just as I readied myself, he comes at me with a powerful, but slow swing. Even then I cringe as he manages to knick my shoulder slightly as I dodged sluggishly. I could tell I was disappointing him. I could feel it radiating off of him in waves.

A scowl makes a home on his face as he delivers another swing at me. "You can do better than this. It's pointless fighting you if you're going to give up so easily!"

_I don't want to lose you again._

My legs quiver beneath me chronically as I try my best to dodge each blow he gave, trying my hardest to give him what he wanted. Although, my vision blurs horribly as I can hear my heart beating in my ears; my body swaying to the side sloppily in time to dodge Kusanagi. Though suddenly, my breath hitches in my throat as for a single fleeting moment, I saw a smirking thirteen year old Sasuke.

_My Sasuke._

What a stupid mistake.

"KIOKO!"

Naruto's sudden shout brings my vision back to the present, though terribly too late as I feel Kusanagi slice through my body; directly between my breasts. My eyes widen in shock at the harsh reality bestowed back to me in an array of a swirling abyss. My focus returns to his face that was so dangerously close to mine, his hand barely brushing my breasts as he plunges his katana deep into my body. I can see how his onyx eyes change from rage to horror in an instant as he realizes much too late that I didn't dodge this time.

_He didn't want to truly kill me..._

My world slows as my body makes its descent to the awaiting ground, just as the darkness opens its arms for me in a welcoming embrace. Even in this apparent time pause as my final breaths were whooshing through my bleeding lungs, I saw his face contort to that old memory of him I held so dear. All our time as genins rush back to me, from the time I returned to Konoha, to the first kiss we shared on our last mission as team 7.

_My only regret is not saving you, like you saved me._

"Sasuke! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Instead of hitting the ground as I expected, I feel myself being caught into a warm body. My eyes falling closed as I feel blood dripping from my hanging arm, while vaguely feeling the earth brush against my fingertips. Everything was growing numb, such beautiful nothingness. No pain, no sadness. Just an overwhelming peace. Why did I ever try to fight the hand the darkness offered me?

"Kioko, you listen to me you got it?! Open your eyes, damnit! Don't you dare leave me!"

The darkness retreats ever so slightly as a distorted voice breaks through my haze, bringing my ears back into awareness of the surroundings around me.

_Is that you? Naruto?_

Try as I may, I could not pry my eyes open to show him I was not gone, at least not yet. The sheer agony in his voice broke my heart as I can distantly feel his hands clutch my shoulder and arm in desperation. I couldn't even move, not a single twitch to prove to him that I could hear him. The darkness clung to me in its own desperation, slowly beginning to tug me down.

"Are you happy Sasuke?! Are you happy knowing you'll be the reason for her death?!" Naruto yells out in a hoarse cry, anguish clear in his shaking voice. I could even feel the small droplets of water, his tears, caressing my cheeks in a pattern that spoke volumes.

I hear no reply from the raven head in question, only making the kyuubi host tighten his hold on my limp body. Why did the darkness stop trying to tug me under? I could no longer feel its touch, but it did leave its coldness lingering on my soul. Or is it that it finally managed to pull me beneath the icy waters, and my spirit is the one still listening to everything around me?

_Is that why I feel so cold?_

"Answer me! Sasuke!"

"No," the teen finally answers, silencing Naruto. "No, I'm not happy. I never will be."

Silence engulfs the area in a suffocating blanket, my blonde former teammate being left speechless at Sasuke's surprising show of emotions. Just what did he see in the young Uchiha's face to quiet him so easily? However, my eyes focus on a blinding, silver light suddenly invading the black abyss that so heavily clung to me. I can nearly feel the ethereal light enter my very soul and take over my being until all I could see, was that beautiful silver light. A new wave of peace washes over my soul, along with a strange feeling of strength. Of raw power. Although, like before, my overwhelming sadness creates a wall between me and that power; stopping the lights advances of taking over my body.

"Do you think I truly wanted her death on my hands, baka!"

"Then why did you kill her?!"

"Because I love her! That's why!"

A loud explosion goes off in my inner world, as I watch in a daze as the great wall before me suddenly begins to shatter and collapse. My eyes watch the silver light eagerly zoom over to me in a daze, not noticing as it took over my body this time. All at once, that overpowering peace seizes my soul in a tight hold; as in the distance I hear a beat echo.

_He still loves me..._

With strength that was not my own, my body suddenly begins to move, drawing choked gasps of shock from both Sasuke and Naruto. What is this power I feel? It's like nothing I've ever felt before, I knew my movements were not my own and yet, they were. Is this the doing of these unknown presences' I feel in the back of my mind? Their hushed whispers somehow making my body move.

My body slowly lifts from Naruto's slack hold, gently setting my feet on the ground. However, my body continues to lift off of the ground as I feel myself floating high off of the earth; my back arched while my head was also thrown back. I could feel my hair slowly swaying around me, as I finally stop my ascend to the sky.

"Ki...oko?"

At hearing his voice, my eyes snap wide open to look down at him, but this time I knew. I knew I was no longer in control of my body. But the spirits of the long deceased holders of the moon's power. They were the ones whispering in the back of my mind.

The person reflecting in his onyx eyes, that girl with white hair and eyes that were completely consumed by a light blue light, she was not me. That girl that I could see in his eyes, was a stranger who held no emotions for anyone. She didn't see how even tainted by blood, Sasuke held innocence deep within him. She failed to see how that boy before us, was the only reason why that wall of sadness crumbled. She only saw the evil on the surface.

All she wanted, was to eradicate that evil from the world.

My eyes slowly close as I begin to fall into the dark once more, having no choice as she took over my body and mind. Giving me reassuring murmurs of peace to appease my sudden fear as I tried to desperately claw my way up. But I couldn't. At that moment, her gentle murmurs of peace won me over. I was tired, so very tired of the constant war and blood bath.

The last thing I could see, is my hand reaching out to let water shoot out to wrap around Sasuke's body and squeeze him painfully, while he stares at me with regret and anguish.

Then...I knew nothing.

_"**Kioko!**"_

_This feeling is far from sober,_

_Its beauty buried deep inside,_

_You're the only one who gets me high,_

_And I know it's far from over._

_As you can see you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive._

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under?_

* * *

**I know most of you didn't heed my warning and read the AN. = = In case you got to here, go read it and things will make soooo much more sense if you go read it. Anyway, hope you all got a good amount of confusion that turned into curiosity to see how all this jumble of emotions got started. ^ ^'' You can send me a message or review if you'd like me to answer any questions!  
**


End file.
